The Incident
by raysweetie
Summary: After the van wreaks Murdock and BA personility are change by the unknown. I have two ending for this story


The Incident 1/7 1999  
  
by Susan Owens   
  
  
  
  
  
Hannibal Smith, commander of the A-Team was removing his disguise as a   
  
policeman. They were going on a mission for millionaire P.T. Tyrone.To find his   
  
missing son Kevin. BA Baracus was glaring at his colonel. The look in his eyes   
  
warned his colonel not to mess with him.   
  
"Hannibal, I ain't going to the VA and getting that crazy fool out. I rather eat   
  
a bowl of rusty nails with whipped cream on top."   
  
Hannibal shook his head. "Now BA we need Murdock's help."   
  
"Why can't Face get him out? He usually does."   
  
"Now BA you know he's picking up Amy because her car got totaled after the last   
  
mission."   
  
"Hannibal I still don't see why we need Murdock, unless we are flying."   
  
"BA, I said nothing about flying. I want Murdock along because he gets so lonely   
  
and he likes being with his friends.He has done a lot for us in Vietnam Like the   
  
time he came back for us and risked being capture himself.He has never asked for   
  
anything in return,except our friendship and I for one will gladly give it to   
  
him. Now go get Murdock.   
  
As BA drove towards the VA hospital he thought about what Hannibal had said.   
  
Hannibal was right Murdock was a loyal friend. But BA Baracus was still afaid to   
  
fly mostly with Murdock at the controls. When he came to the VA he decided to   
  
take Murdock over the wall. He went around the back to see if he was outside   
  
anywhere. He then saw him playing Hopscotch.   
  
Murdock was jumping on the squares when suddenly he jumped out of the square and   
  
started shouting.   
  
"Your cheating! You step on a line."   
  
He jumped back into the square and shouted back at nothing.   
  
" I am not cheating! Your just mad because I am winning."   
  
BA watched as Murdock was arguing with no one. He shooked his head. Why was   
  
Hannibal making him do this. He walk over to Murdock and grab him by the collar.   
  
"Stop arguing with yourself and come on , before I pound you to the ground."   
  
Murdock stared back at BA. "For your information I was not arguing with myself I   
  
was arguing with Bob he said I cheating and I was not. Bob hates to lose so when   
  
he does he said the other person is cheating. I don't even know why I play with   
  
him."   
  
"Come on fool now,before I break you in half."   
  
Murdock turn to face no one ."I 've got to go now ,we will finish this game when   
  
I get back,and for the record I was not cheating."   
  
BA getting tried of waiting grabbed Murdock and pulled him to the van. Once   
  
Murdock was inside he climbed in and drove away.   
  
Murdock was now rubbing his arm."BA you did not have to be so rough. That hurt."   
  
"Shut up fool I am in no mood. Hannibal told me to get you . Which means we are   
  
flying so do not make me mad."   
  
"Yeah well I sure he did not say BA go get Murdock and by the way hurt him. My   
  
arm is still hurting."   
  
"I am warning Murdock. Shut up!"   
  
Murdock looked at BA and dedcided for his own safety to be quiet. BA smiled ,   
  
Murdock was quieted now if he could think of a way out of getting on a plane he   
  
would be happy. Suddenly a strange light appear from nowhere. It blinded BA and   
  
he crah his van into atree knocking both him and Murdock out.   
  
The Incident 2/7 1999   
  
The two figures approach the van,one was holding in his hand two glowing balls.   
  
"Return them. We must go before we are spotted."   
  
The other one nodded his head and did what he was told. Soon they were gone.   
  
Hannibal,Face,and Amy were worried because their friends have not return so they   
  
were out looking for them. They took the road that led to the VA. Suddenly,Face   
  
spotted the van.   
  
"Oh my gosh,Hannibal! There's the van."   
  
Face pull up and they ran towards the van. Hannibal felt for pulses and was glad   
  
to find two very strong ones.   
  
"I think they are just unconscious.Let's called an ambulance and get them to   
  
Maggie's."   
  
It was nighttime by the time Murdock came to.He looked around,trying to remember   
  
what had happened.The last thing he remembered was BA telling him to shut up. He   
  
was now hearing a voice,but it was not making any sense.   
  
"Sergeant,can you hear me?Murdock is still unconscious but Maggie saids you both   
  
will be all right. Do you remember what happened? What caused you to wreck you   
  
van?"   
  
"My van? What is Hannibal talking about and why is he calling me Sergeant?   
  
Murdock thought to himself.   
  
"Hannibal,what's wrong?" Murdock stop talking. He placed his hands over his   
  
mouth.What in the world was going on here he thought i sound like BA.   
  
"Hannibal,get me a mirror now."   
  
Hannibal stared at Murdock. "BA what's wrong?"   
  
"Please! Just get me a mirror."   
  
Hannibal handed his friend the mirror. Murdock took it.As he looked in it   
  
instead of seeing his own face, he saw the face of BA. Murdock let out a scream.   
  
Hannibal reached for his friend. "It's all right BA. Everything will be all   
  
right. You were in an accident. It's going to be all right." Murdock looked at   
  
the mirror. How was it going to be all right? He looked like that angry   
  
mudsucker.   
  
"Hannibal I got to see Murdock. I want to see him now."   
  
"All right BA,I'll see if Maggie saids it's okay."   
  
"I am coming with you Hannibal."   
  
Murdock got up and became very dizzy. Hannibal helped him back into bed.   
  
"I will be right back BA. Just take it easy."   
  
Murdock lay back down on the bed. What was going on here?This was insane,even   
  
for me. I look like BA,which means BA looks like me. Suddenly, Murdock heard a   
  
terrible scream that sounded just like his. BA was now awake and he knew the   
  
truth.   
  
"Murdock,calm down! It's all right. You're here at Maggie's and you and BA are   
  
going to be fine." Face said smiling at his best friend.   
  
BA looked at Face. He was scared. BA Baracus did not like being scared,at least   
  
at something he did not understand and this he did not. Why was he Murdock?   
  
"Face, I'm confused. What happened?"   
  
BA wreaked his van. The front is completely damaged. It's a wonder you and BA   
  
wern't killed."   
  
"Face, I need to see BA. I got to make sure the big guy okay."   
  
Maggie Sullivan entered the room. "BA is fine Murdock. I want you to get some   
  
rest. You can see him tommorrow.Come on Face.Let Murdock get some rest.   
  
The Incident 3/7 1999   
  
Face smiled at BA." I'll see you later Murdock."   
  
BA lay on the bed. The last thing he telling Murdock to shut up. Now he was   
  
Murdock it made no sense.   
  
He was brought back from his thoughts by a voice.   
  
"BA, can I come in?"   
  
BA looked at the door to see himself standing there.   
  
He nodded his head. Murdock entered BA's room   
  
"You know, BA, I must really be losing it."   
  
"Shut up fool. This is serious. Somehow, we have each other's bodies."   
  
" Figure that one out, did you? What are we going to do?"   
  
"I don't know. All I is that I'm not flying."   
  
"No kidding, unless you suddenly know how. Do you?"   
  
"No fool! I may look like you on the outside, but on the inside am still me."   
  
"Then we got to tell Hannibal the truth."   
  
"Do you think he'll buy that."   
  
"I hope so. If he doesn't: I'll just have to prove it. I got to get back to my   
  
room before they miss me. Don't worry BA. You won't be flying."   
  
Hannibal was in the kitchen with Maggie. He was worried about his friends.   
  
"Maggie, will Murdock be okay to fly tomorrow? We have to fly down to Ecuador to   
  
save Mr. Tyrone's son."   
  
"I think so, Hannibal. Just be careful."   
  
The next morning Hannibal found his team in the kitchen. He was surprised to see   
  
BA drinking coffee and Murdock drinking milk.   
  
"How are you two this morning?"   
  
"Fine, Hannibal." answer BA.   
  
"Glad to hear that."   
  
Hannibal went over to Murdock. "Ready to fly into those open skies Captain?"   
  
Murdock nearly choked on his milk.   
  
"Fly! You want me to fly! I can't, Hannibal. I'm scared."   
  
Face walked over to Murdock. "Murdock, you love to fly! It's the only time you   
  
really feel free."   
  
"Yeah replied Amy. It's your life."   
  
"No it Ôs not his life. I love to fly, not him."   
  
They all turned to see bA looking at them.   
  
"What wrong with you, BA?" asked Hannibal.   
  
"There is nothing wrong with me, Hannibal, except that I am Murdock, not BA."   
  
"Excuse me? You said you're Murdock, not BA. Right and I are really Decker, and   
  
you're all under arrest,"laughed Face.   
  
"Look, I can prove to you that I am Murdock. Maggie does that friend of yours   
  
still has that helicopter?'   
  
"Sure, BA, but why?"   
  
"You will see. Come on guys. Let's go."   
  
BA looked at them. "I am staying right here."   
  
"Fine. You stay here. Hannibal, Face, Amy, are you coming?"   
  
Face and Amy nodded their heads and followed. Hannibal turned to Maggie.   
  
"I thought they were all right. Murdock afraid to fly: and BA said he's   
  
Murdock."   
  
"I don't know John. I'll call my friend, and we will see what Ôs going on."   
  
When they arrived, Maggie Ôs friend had the helicopter ready.   
  
BA walked up to the helicopter. "All right, everyone, get in."   
  
Face stared at BA. "BA, are you crazy. You don't know how to fly."   
  
"Just get in Faceman, and you will see."   
  
Hannibal also stared at his friend. "BA, this is not funny .Get out of that   
  
helicopter."   
  
"Fine Colonel, if no one is getting in. Then please stand back."   
  
The helicopter blades started turning, and to everyone Ôs surprise, it took off.   
  
"Hey! Screamed Amy. I don't believed it."   
  
"That's because he's not BA. He was telling the truth. He's Murdock: said   
  
Hannibal.   
  
Soon the helicopter landed and they all ran over to Murdock.   
  
"What happened, Captain."   
  
"I don't know Colonel. You will have to asked BA, and hurry. I want my own   
  
beautiful body, not this mudsucker's body."   
  
"I'll see what I can do, Mrdock . Let's get back."   
  
When they got back, BA was waiting for them.   
  
"Did you convince them, fool?"   
  
"Yes, BA Murdock convinced us. Now tell me what happened."   
  
"Its not too clear Hannibal .I was driving my van on the way to meet you guys.   
  
Then suddenly there was this light that flooded the van, and I wrecked my van   
  
into atree. When I woke up, I was in Murdock's body and he was in mine."   
  
"But you don't really know what happened?"   
  
"No Colonel. Whatever happened must had happened while we were unconscious."   
  
"Did it happened near where we found you."   
  
"I'm not sure, but it must have."   
  
"Then let's go back and fine some answers."   
  
The Incident Part Four   
  
When they arrived at the location, two figures were there. They took the form of   
  
a man and woman. On seeing Murdock and BA, the woman cried out: "Thank the Great   
  
One you have survived."   
  
BA looked at the woman. " You call this surviving?"   
  
The man looked back at BA. "What is wrong? You are alive."   
  
BA grabbed the man. "I do not sound this way. Now tell me what happened! What   
  
did you do to us?"   
  
"When our ship was going out of control, we had to make an emergency landing to   
  
make repairs. You van came out of nowhere, and the light from our ship flooded   
  
your van, causing you to wreck it."   
  
"I do not believe in aliens," growled BA.   
  
"It does not matter if you believe or not BA. What I want to know is, why   
  
Murdock in BA and BA in Murdock?" Asked Face.   
  
"Our transformer bean was set off, causing the change .We did return them but   
  
they were unconscious, we did not know who was who."   
  
BA growled at the man. "Then have that bean put me back into my own body. I do   
  
not like this shinny body. I want my own back."   
  
"Do you think I like your body, BA? Well I'don't   
  
"Shut up, you crazy fool. Now listen mister. I want you to return our minds in   
  
our right bodies or feel the wrath of BA Baracus."   
  
"Easy, BA, take it easy. Can you return them to their right bodies?" Asked   
  
Hannibal.   
  
The man shook his head. "I'm sorry. It has to wear off."   
  
"Wear off! How long will that take?" asked Murdock.   
  
"It's hard to tell with human. It could be an hour, days, years. Maybe not in   
  
your lifetime. You could be that way forever." Said the woman.   
  
BA became very angry and wanted to hit something, so he hit Murdock on the   
  
shoulder. He suddenly grabbed his hand in pain.   
  
"Ow! What the heck am I made of, bricks?"   
  
"Watch it BA! That my body! Don't you dare hurt it! Cried Murdock.   
  
Hannibal looked at the aliens. "There must be a way."   
  
ÔWe will try to find a way. When we do, we will change them back"replied the   
  
man.   
  
After saying that, they were gone. Hannibal turned to his men.   
  
"Well, guys let's hope they can. In the meantime, we got a job. Let's go rescue   
  
MR. Tyrone's son."   
  
Hannibal, do I knock Murdock, I mean BA, out or what?" asked Face.   
  
Hannibal shook his head and and put his hand on BA's shoulder.   
  
"BA I know you are not going to like this. But you have to sit in the cockpit   
  
with Murdock. We cannot take the chance of your minds returning to your bodies   
  
in the air. Murdock has got to be there, just in case."   
  
"Are you out of your mind, Hannibal! I will not do it."   
  
"I am sorry BA. We cannot take the chance."   
  
"No! Screamed BA. "I am not sitting in the cockpit with that fool. I"d rather   
  
die."   
  
"It will be fine, BA. I will not let anything happen to you. Besides, you got my   
  
body."   
  
BA Baracus had enough. He charged at Murdock. At first, Murdock was afraid, then   
  
he remembered he had BA's body.   
  
"Why should I be afraid of you? I am stronger than you right now."   
  
"If you don't be quiet, fool, I am going to take your body and bang your head   
  
against the wall and damage it beyond repair."   
  
Murdock back off, gave BA a dirty look and climbed into the plane. Hannibal led   
  
BA to the plane.   
  
"I can't do it! Cried BA. He pulled away from Hannibal and ran, but Face was   
  
ready. Being in Murdock's body made it easy for Face to drug him.   
  
"Face I did not want him drugged. What if their bodies change in mid flight"?   
  
"Hannibal it was a light drug, just enough to get him on the plane. Besides if   
  
their minds do return in mid flight, and BA is still sleeping, Murdock taught   
  
you how to fly in case of trouble. Right?"   
  
"Right, Face. Let's hope I don't have to."   
  
In the plane, Amy looked worried. She was wondering if Murdock would get his   
  
body back.   
  
Soon they arrived without too much trouble. BA was angry and wanted to kill them   
  
but decided that Murdock's body was not strong enough to take them all on.   
  
"You just wait till I get my body back. Then you'll be sorry for putting me on a   
  
plane."   
  
"Later, BA. Now we got to rescue Mr.Tyrone's son," said Hannibal.   
  
Suddenly BA began to scratch. "Darn this jacket is making me inch. Do you ever   
  
wash it fool?"   
  
"Yes, I wash it so there."   
  
"Look! Amy cried."I am tired of you two always fighting. Why can't you two get   
  
along?"   
  
Murdock approached Amy and put his arm around her. I'm sorry Buttons. Don't cry.   
  
BA and I will stop fighting, won't we Big Guy?'   
  
BA nodded his head. "Sorry Amy."   
  
Murdock lifted Amy Ôs head. "Now let's see that smile."   
  
Amy smiled at Murdock. "I am sorry for my outburst. I just want you and BA to be   
  
yourselves again."   
  
Hannibal stared at his team."Come on guys we got work to do."   
  
Title: The Incident 5/7 1999   
  
It was decided that Face and Amy would go as a couple and try to find where   
  
Kevin was. They went into the hotel Kevin was last seen in. "Hello, I would like   
  
a room for my wife and me."   
  
"Do you have a reservation, sir?"   
  
"No, but my dear friend, Kevin Tyrone, said that this was a good hotel."   
  
"Do you know Mr.Tyrone? He is one of our best customers."   
  
"Do I know Kevin! Why, we went to college together."   
  
"Well, in that case, you must stay in his private room."   
  
He rang for the bellhop. "Take these people to suite 219. Enjoy your stay."   
  
When they entered the room, Face looked at the bed. "Well, Amy, what do you   
  
think? Care to try it out?"   
  
"I think we better report to Hannibal, and, Face, don't even think about me and   
  
you using that bed. My heart belongs to someone else."   
  
Face nodded his head. "I'll call Hannibal."   
  
Hannibal and the rest soon arrived.   
  
"Hannibal, they know Kevin was here, but I don't think they have anything to do   
  
with his disappearance."   
  
"All right, Face, you and Amy go find us a vehicle, one we can use."   
  
"BA, we need a force that no one can stop. Can you do it?"   
  
"In this body, I don't know, Hannibal, but I will give it a try." "That's all I   
  
can ask, BA."   
  
Soon Face arrived with a truck, and BA got to work. Murdock came running. "I   
  
know where they are keeping Kevin."   
  
"Where, Captain?"   
  
"There's a fortress at the end of the woods."   
  
"How do you know this, fool?"   
  
"With this body, people don't ask questions. They give you answers."   
  
"Good work, Captain. Come on, guys, let's rescue Kevin.   
  
The guards were walking around when they heard a strange noise. Suddenly, a big   
  
armored truck bashed through the main gate. The guards started shooting, but the   
  
bullets just bounced off the truck. Two men jumped out and ran towards the   
  
building. The guard took aim and shot one of them in the back. Face stopped dead   
  
and ran back to BA. Two of the guards and a man approached.   
  
"You in the truck, drop your weapons and come out, or I will also have my men   
  
shoot the other one."   
  
The truck opened, and weapons were thrown out, followed by Hannibal, Murdock,   
  
and Amy.   
  
"Please let me check on my man," said the white-haired man.   
  
The man nodded. "Take him into Dr. Tyrone, but I think there is nothing you can   
  
do. Too bad. I'm a nice man. If you came to me in a nice way, your friend would   
  
not have been shot."   
  
Murdock went after the man, but Hannibal grabbed him.   
  
Murdock shook Hannibal off and walked over to BA. "I'll take him." He bent down   
  
and gently picked BA up. A tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry, big guy." He   
  
placed BA on the cot. Kevin walked over to him. "I'm sorry your friend got shot   
  
trying to rescue me."   
  
Murdock nodded his head. "Can you save him?"   
  
Kevin shook his head. "There nothing I can do."   
  
Murdock grabbed Kevin. "Your father said you were the best. Please don't let my   
  
friend die."   
  
Tears were running down Murdock's face. Kevin stared at the big man in front of   
  
him crying. "You must really love your friend. I'll do what I can."   
  
Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Come on, Murdock. Let's put that   
  
man out of business. Face, are you with us?"   
  
"Do you even have to ask, Hannibal?"   
  
The incident part six   
  
Murdock watched Face and Hannibal sneak by the guards. He then turned to BA   
  
lying on the cot.   
  
"This is for you Big Guy"   
  
Kevin watched Murdock leave. He then turned to Amy. "Why does that big guy call   
  
himÉ. Pointing to BA "É. Big guy?"   
  
"It's a pet name "replied Amy.   
  
Hannibal assigned Face to take the right and Murdock the left. Soon they had   
  
taken the guards and were now standing in front of the leader. The leader   
  
reached for his weapon, but Murdock soon had him and started choking him not   
  
caring at the moment whether the man lived or died. He was still choking him   
  
when he felt a hand. "Let go, Murdock. He out. You don't want to kill him."   
  
Murdock turned around sharply. "How do you know what I want? BA Ôs going to die   
  
because of him.'   
  
"Because I know you. I know you love BA, but killing this man won't help BA."   
  
"It will make me feel better."   
  
"Will it captain?"Asked Hannibal   
  
Murdock stared at the man and dropped him to the ground.   
  
He knew Hannibal was right. It would not help him.   
  
He looked at Hannibal."Let's go see how BA is."   
  
"Face and I will go see. I saw a plane over behind the dump. Go get it ready."   
  
"But HannibalÉ"   
  
"Now, Murdock. We need to get BA out of here."   
  
Murdock nodded his head and headed for the plane.   
  
Hannibal entered the building."Doc, how's our friend?"   
  
"If I can get him to a hospital, he may have a chance, but not much."   
  
"We Ôre going to do our best, doc. Face, give me a hand."   
  
Face came over to Hannibal, and together they took BA out to the plane where   
  
Murdock was waiting. They got in the plane, and Amy sat beside Murdock in the   
  
co-pilot's chair. She saw that Murdock was nervous.   
  
"Murdock, are you all right?"   
  
"No, Amy, I'm not alright. If I had my own body. BA would be all right."   
  
"Then you would have been shot."   
  
"Don't you understand, Amy? I don't care. I would gladly die for BA a hundred   
  
times over."   
  
"Murdock.I love you. I don't want to see you dead."   
  
Murdock looked at Amy in contempt. "I don't want to see BA dead. "   
  
Suddenly he started screaming. "Do you hear me? Change BA back and me. That   
  
bullet was meant for me! Please change us back. I will gladly die in his place."   
  
Suddenly there was a bright light that floods the cockpit. Amy screamed. When   
  
the light went away, she was staring at Murdock. By the look on his face, she   
  
knew something was wrong.   
  
"Murdock are you all right?"   
  
"No, Amy, I'm not Murdock. I'm BA. Get Hannibal! I can't fly this plane.   
  
Hurry!!!!"   
  
The Incident 7/7B 1999   
  
Amy went into the back where Hannibal was. "Hannibal, Murdock, and BA are back   
  
in their own bodies. BA needs you."   
  
Hannibal turned to Kevin. "Your father said you can fly."   
  
"Yes, I can."   
  
"Good. You come with me. Amy, stay with Murdock. If there are any problems, come   
  
and get us."   
  
Amy sat down with Murdock. She tooked his hand into hers. "I don't know how, but   
  
somehow you did it. You saved BA's life at the risk of your own. Why must you be   
  
so noble?"   
  
*****   
  
Hannibal and Kevin entered the cockpit. BA looked like he was going to faint.   
  
"How you doing, BA?"   
  
"Hannibal, one minute I was dying, and then the next, I was here. What   
  
happened?"   
  
"I don't know, BA. I guess the aliens changed you back."   
  
"Why now? Now Murdock going to die."   
  
Hannibal put his hand on BA's shoulder. "BA, Murdock loves you, and he would do   
  
anything for you, including dying in your place."   
  
BA stared at Hannibal. "I never asked him to."   
  
"I know, BA. Come on, I'll take you back to him."   
  
BA nodded and let Hannibal guide him back to Murdock. He sat down with Amy and   
  
held Murdock's other hand. He smiled at Amy, and through tears, she smiled back.   
  
Kevin soon landed the plane, and Maggie was waiting with an ambulance after   
  
receiving Hannibal's message.   
  
Soon Murdock was put into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. The guys   
  
followed in the van, each thinking of Murdock. Maggie kept an eye on Murdock.   
  
Suddenly, he opened his eyes and stared at her. "Maggie, tell the guys I love   
  
them."   
  
"Murdock, you can tell them yourself when you get better."   
  
"Please, Maggie, tell them." Murdock's voice was getting weaker. Maggie knew he   
  
was going to die. Tears ran down her cheek. "I will, Murdock."   
  
"Thank you, Maggie." After saying that, Murdock died.   
  
Maggie cried. "Goodbye, Murdock."   
  
Soon the ambulance arrived at the hospital. Maggie got out. Kevin approached   
  
her. "Want me to tell them?"   
  
"No, I have to tell them." Kevin nodded as Maggie walked into the hospital and   
  
headed down to the waiting room. She paused at the door before entering. As she   
  
opened the door, she saw them all staring at her. "I'm sorry. He died on the   
  
way. There was nothing we could do." Amy screamed and cried in Face's arms. Face   
  
was stung. His best friend was dead. No, it couldn't be true. Hannibal choked   
  
back his tears. BA began hitting his hand against the wall, until Maggie grabbed   
  
him.   
  
"Stop it, BA! You're going to hurt yourself."   
  
"Leave me alone. Murdock is dead, and it's my fault."   
  
Face turned to BA. "You're right, BA. It is your fault. Murdock would have been   
  
more careful in your body. He was shot, because you were careless."   
  
"That's enough, Lieutenant. It was no one's fault. It's going to be all right,   
  
BA.   
  
BA looked at Hannibal. "How can you say that? It will never be all right. I'm   
  
going to my van." BA went out to his van and began to cry. He cried hard, and he   
  
didn't care who saw or heard him.   
  
********Ending 7A  
  
Amy went into the back where Hannibal was with Murdock.  
  
"Hannibal, Murdock and BA are back in their own bodies. You better get up there.   
  
BA needs you to fly the plane."  
  
Hannibal turned to Kevin. "Your father said you can fly."  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Good - you come with me. Amy, stay with Murdock. If there is any problem, come   
  
and get us."  
  
Hannibal and Kevin went up to the cockpit.  
  
"How you doing, BA?"  
  
"Hannibal, one minute I knew I was dying, and the next minute, I was here.  
  
What happened?"  
  
"I don't know, BA. I guess the aliens changed you back."  
  
"Why now? Now Murdock going to die."  
  
"Listen to me, BA. Murdock's not going to die, not if I can help it."  
  
"Sure, Hannibal."  
  
****  
  
Amy sat down with Murdock. She took his hand into hers. It felt cold.  
  
"I don't know how, but somehow you did it. Why must you be so noble?" Kevin soon   
  
landed the plane. Maggie was waiting with the ambulance after receiving   
  
Hannibal's message. BA wanted to help take Murdock out, but Hannibal held him   
  
back.  
  
"Let them do their duty, BA."  
  
BA turned to Maggie. "Please don't let him die, Maggie. He means the world to   
  
us."  
  
Maggie nodded her head. "I'll do my best, BA."  
  
Doctor Kevin Tyrone got into the ambulance. "I'll help you. Maybe together, we   
  
can save him."  
  
The A-team followed in the van. Hannibal called Tyrone and told him his son was   
  
safe. It became quiet. They were all thinking of Murdock.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Maggie was waiting. She was upset.  
  
They knew by the look on her face the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."  
  
Amy began to cry. Face wanted to comfort her, but he was also lost. BA stared   
  
out at nothing. Maggie had said there was nothing she could do.  
  
Murdock was dead.  
  
Suddenly, the rage in BA boiled over, and he screamed. "It should have been me   
  
that died! I was the one who was shot! Do you hear me? You said you meant no   
  
harm. Now my friend is dead. If you hadn't accidentally changed our   
  
personalities, maybe this would not had happened."  
  
Hannibal walked over to BA. "It's going to be O.K., BA."  
  
"How can you say that? It will never be okay, Hannibal. Never."  
  
BA looked at Hannibal. "I'm going to my van."  
  
They watched him go. All at once, they saw a nurse running down the hall.  
  
She was very frightened about something.  
  
"Doctor Sullivan, Doctor Tyrone. The body that was just taken to the morgue   
  
downstairs is alive."  
  
Everyone turned to the nurse. "That's impossible. What do you mean?" asked   
  
Maggie.  
  
"I was down in the morgue checking the bodies, and when I checked his, he moved   
  
a finger."  
  
"Probably just a muscle stitch," said Kevin.  
  
"That what I thought until he spoke. I sent him up to emergency."  
  
Maggie nodded. "John, we may have another chance, but I was sure he was dead."  
  
Face ran to tell BA the news. Together, they all went to the chapel to pray for   
  
their friend. Maggie found them there. They were smiling; they seemed to have   
  
found peace, no matter how it would turn out. "Well, everyone, I don't know what   
  
happened. It had to be a miracle.  
  
The bullet moved, and I was able to remove it without any danger to Murdock.  
  
He's going to be fine. I just don't understand. He was dead.  
  
Hannibal smiled at Maggie. "Maggie, there are some things in this world we are   
  
not made to understand."  
  
Maggie wanted to keep Murdock in the hospital for a few days. Soon Murdock was   
  
ready to return to the VA. "Come on, Murdock, I'll take you home," said Face.  
  
"No, Face, I'll take him home," said BA. "Come on, fool."  
  
As BA drove, he said nothing. Murdock looked at him but said nothing.  
  
Soon they arrived at the VA. Murdock got out of the van and started to walk up   
  
to the door.  
  
"Fool!" Murdock turned around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, fool. You mean the world to me. But if you ever tell Hannibal,   
  
Face, or Amy, I will deny it."  
  
Murdock smiled at BA and started back towards the door, whistling 'Strangers in   
  
the Night.'  
  
BA watched him go. "See you tomorrow, fool.  
  
********Ending:  
  
7B   
  
"BA, BA..."   
  
BA listened. He was hearing someone call him. It sounded like Murdock, but that   
  
was impossible. "Please leave me alone."   
  
"Come on, big guy. Please wake up. Please..."   
  
BA suddenly opened his eyes. There was Murdock looking over at him, smiling. BA   
  
grabbed Murdock and began to hug him, not wanting to let go.   
  
"Hey, BA, let me go! You're squeezing the life out of me."   
  
"You are alive, fool! You are alive!!"   
  
"I won't be if you don't let go."   
  
BA smiled. "Oh, Murdock, I'm so glad you're alive."   
  
"BA, you're the one who almost died." Murdock paused before he continued. "You   
  
kept being immune to what we gave you to get you on a plane, so we gave you   
  
something else. You had a reaction to it, and you..." Murdock stopped.   
  
"Almost what, fool?"   
  
"Oh, God, BA. You almost died."   
  
Murdock fell in BA's arms and started crying. BA held him.   
  
"It's okay, Murdock. Please don't cry. Everything will be all right, I promise."   
  
Hannibal, Face, Maggie, and Amy stood in the doorway. BA was right. Everything   
  
would be all right.   
  
*********   
  
All right! There are the two endings of The Incident.   
  
Which did you like best, 7A or 7B?   
  
The Incident by Susie Owens 


End file.
